Venelarius
|image = |names = None |titles = Crab carrier |description = Look below |species = Fanged Wyvern |diff★☆ = ★★★★☆☆ |habitats = Vivid Rainforest, Sherin Peaks (MHC), Bitterturned Tunnels |relations= None |elements = Thunder (fused with Tonihiru) |ailments = Poison, Thunderblight (fused with Tonihiru) |weaknesses = Ice, Fire |move = Poison claw |creator = Chaoarren |Icon = |desc. = "Using poisons in the forests in its claws, its prey don't get to live an escape. Tonihiru have been seen on this wyverns back, positioned by the ridges helping it to get free food." |Attack page=- |Ecology=- |Weapons=- |Armor=- |Carves=- |Pictures = Venelarius Photo Gallery}} Venelarius is a Fanged Wyvern introduced in Monster Hunter Calamitous. They very often appear with Tonihiru. Appearance Venelarius have the fanged wyvern build with the claws of one. Its head and tail are covered by a single long brown horn. The tail base and neck/chest is covered with purple fur. On its back are three rows of ridges with fur on the edges. The remainder of the body is green. Introduction *'Toxic carrier': Vivid rainforest: Area 2''' Venelarius already is shown from the start, drinking from the river. It turns around as it hears a branch crack, attracting it to the attension of The hunter. As soon as it does it dashes for him/her, poison splattering from its claws as it readies a slash. Because it was so telegraphed The hunter evades the attack but is knocked down by....a Tonihiru. The crab is launched onto the Venelarius's back by its tail and its horns are charged with electricity. The hunter must fight the merged monsters immediately. Rage and tired states *'Enraged': Purple becomes more vibrant and will huff smoke from mouth. *'Tired': Will drool from mouth and will fall over if Tonihiru swipes even once. Breaks *Horn *Tail severed *Left claw *Right claw *Back scarred Battle *'Roar': Leans its head up and does a wolf like call. Requires earplugs. *'Claw slash': Will raise one one its claws and dig it across into the ground. May cause poison. *'Head horn swipe': A quick swish with its horn. When merged it causes Thunderblight. *'Tail upswing': An upwards swing that cause Thunderblight when merged. *'Tail slam': Curls up its tail and slams it down. *'Sprint': Will run at a target then turn directly around to stop. Usually done to reach a far away opponent. *'Leap': Moves backwards and jumps right onto a target. May cause poison. *'Merge': It will yell at Tonihiru who responds by walking to its tail. It then is launched onto its back by the tail where its legs fit into the ridges. An electric pulse rushes to its head and tail, electrifying the horns. Merged exclusive *'Charged sprint': Tonihiru spreads out both pincers as Venelarius dashes, getting hit causes thunder damage. *'Slash and sparks': Tonihiru will sends sparks out the other direction of the slash attack. High Rank added *'Claw pound': When enraged it will do a zinogre like slam which causes poison without fail. G Rank added *'360° swing': Will swing both horns and tail around a full circle. Merged exclusive *'Slash team': Venelarius will swipe with both arms, which are followed up by tonihirus double slash. Ultimate rank only *'Poison fling': Poison will drip from its claw and it will fling it across the ground. Merged exclusive *'Electric poison': Venelarius will do its poison fling straight down with both claws. Tonihiru will then send sparks into the poison, causing the pool to the electrified for a few seconds. Carves Low Rank *'Venelarius Hide': Hide from a Venelarius. The colour blends in with its surroundings. *'Venelarius Fur': Fur from Venelaruis. Like zinogres but less dense. *'Venelarius Claw': Claw from Venelarius. The poison is killer. *'Venelarius Horn': Horn from Venelarius. Its known to be a conductor. High Rank *'Venelarius Hide+': Plus graded hide that gives of the jungle theme of the wearer. *'Venelarius Fur+': More poison is stored than before, increasing its risks in crafting. *'Venelarius Claw+': More sharper and more deadly is obvious here. But it is a great jewelry material. *'Venelarius Horn+': More conductant, more sharper, more everything. G Rank *'Venelarius Piel': Fine hide from a Venelarius. Its design is like of thick grass. *'Venelarius Poisonfur': Its colour is more vibrant from the more deadly poison in its fibres. *'Venelarius Talon': These claws can be crafted into fine jewelry if the poison is removed. *'Venelarius Hardhorn': More lightning can be stored in this than in weaker specimens. *'Venelarius Mantle': A material only formed in powerful venelaruis'es that holds the other parts together in crafting. Ultimate Rank *'Venelarius Huid': Premium quality hide that offers camouflage perfection in the jungle. *'Venelarius Fluff': This would be great for pillows and clothing, if it wasn't for the poison. *'Venelarius Poisontalon': Wounds from the talon cause nausea from the feeling of it. *'Venelarius Stronghorn': The tonihiru turned this into a lightning rod of sorts. Now it is just a long sharp bone. *'Venelarius Core': Deep inside the strongest of Venelarius'es this gem was formed. It holds the jungle spirit and poison of the beast. Mount It can be mounted in the way like Zinogre. Interactions with The Frenzy/Apex Venelarius when frenzied gains a more light purple to its fur and grey horns. If it is frenzied then tonihiru becomes frenzied too. There are no Apex Venelarius'es. Trivia *It was created from a Tri Frenzy/Calamitous poll request with the Fanged Wyvern/Poison selected. Category:Chaoarren Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Monster Creation